


The Last Of The Real Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yui is a good friend, asahi never joined volleyball, demisexual nishinoya yuu, noya never got suspened, personal headcanons, photography club asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nishinoya never let trivial things bother him. He was Karasuno's guardian deity and usually kept good focus on things. However he ponders on one thing, who Asahi Azumane is and Nishinoya runs into him by chance one day on his way to a joint meeting unaware it was Asahi.Now with a training camp coming up fast, Nishinoya was gonna see a lot more of Asahi because of the photography club. And Nishinoya is determined to meet and get to know Azumane, even if it meant take taking a few volleyballs to the face during practice.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain fell softly on the window of the classroom that was quiet as students took notes that were written on the board in the front of the room. Wind blew slightly changing the rain steaks as it fell and creating a mini waterfall on the glass. Students were huddled in jackets under their uniform blazers and whispering to each other softly, comparing notes or asking each other questions. 

 

Nishinoya Yuu, was sitting at his desk with his head propped on his hand and writing down notes with a bored expression. He wasn’t at all bothered by the autumn air, he actually liked the colder weather over the hotter weather. He scratched his cheek and looked up as another student from another class walked into the room and over to the teacher. 

 

“Nishinoya? They're having a joint volleyball meeting in the gym. Could you go with this girl before Daichi comes himself?” 

 

Nishinoya nodded and stood up, shoving his chair under the desk and walked out with the student. He honestly half tired and didn't feel like attending a volleyball meeting. But Daichi talked about it for weeks, so he had to go or else he’d have to do 100 finger push ups for skipping. Or not, he was honestly overthinking it. 

 

“So Nishinoya-san, you play libero for the boys’ team right?” the girl asked and Nishinoya nodded. She was around his height and Nishinoya guessed she was a libero too, but not by her height, by her question. 

 

“Yeah. Uh, wha-” Nishinoya was cut off bumping into someone taller than him, looking at their phone in his pathway. “Hey watch it buddy!” 

 

The newcomer turned around looked at Nishinoya with an apologetic expression. He looked about 6’0 and had his dark brown hair into a loose and messy man bun, with a bit of facial hair on his chin. “I'm so sorry! I got side tracked!” 

 

Nishinoya blinked and shook his head. “It's fine, just pay attention okay big guy?” He said and ran after the girl who was taking him to the gym. But something was nagging Nishinoya, where has he seen that guy before?

 

“Hey Nishinoya, did you know that guy?” Nishinoya shook his head. He knew a lot of the clubs but he never met that guy before. 

 

“No, do you Katsumi?” And Katsumi shook her head. They both walked into the gym to a displeased Daichi but Nishinoya quickly took a seat beside Yui, who looked at him with an annoyed expression for being late. 

 

“Sorry.” Nishinoya whispered and Daichi started to speak when everyone was present. It was a meeting about a joint training camp before nationals with the Nekoma boys and girls teams. Nishinoya wasn't really interested in listening but one glare from Yui sent the boy into position to listen. 

 

However he was still thinking about the guy he ran into in the hallway. He wasn't in the meeting which meant he didn't play volleyball. So what club was he in? Nishinoya sighed softly, he was missing class for this, and probably a lot of important information because his mystery boy. Yui was gonna rip into him later. Not that Nishinoya wasn’t used to be yelled at. 

 

~~~~~

 

Nishinoya lied back on his bed, throwing a volleyball at the wall and catching it in his hands. He skipped practice that afternoon and tried to find the guy from before but he didn't know his name, so Nishinoya said his sister was sick and came home instead of going to practice. He was gonna get on Daichi’s bad side because of it, but Nishinoya didn't care at this point. 

 

“Why am I thinking about some random guy so much?” Nishinoya hissed and the ball almost hit him in the face. The front door opened and the sound of Katsuki’s voice rang out through the house. 

 

“I'm upstairs Suki.” Nishinoya shouted and his little sister came into the room, with an unhappy expression plastered on her face. 

 

“Why is Daichi-san, texting me instead of you?” She grumbled and added, “Everyone got worried when you skipped and lied today!” 

 

Nishinoya sighed and looked at his sister. Should he tell her? No, Katsuki will tell Daichi or Suga and it'll be weird at practice tomorrow. “I just didn't wanna go.” 

 

Katsuki forced her brother to sit up, and sat beside him. Then she punched his arm and said, “Is everything okay?” 

 

Nishinoya looked away from his sister and sighed softly. Katsuki was gonna push it now, she was in worried sister mode and there was no stopping her from being concerned about him. He looked at her and squeaked when Katsuki suddenly hugged him. 

 

“Suki I'm fine. Just got something on my mind.” Nishinoya commented and his sister looked at him with a curious expression. Now he's regretting his words. 

 

“Like what?” she asked, now too comfy to let her brother go. Katsuki was 15 years old and in her last year of middle school but that didn't stop her from using Nishinoya like a pillow like she did in elementary school. 

 

Nishinoya gently shoved her off and looked at her. He wasn't gonna tell her the truth but a lie usually sufficed with her. “Training camp.” 

 

Katsuki groaned softly. “Another training camp?” She hated staying with her friends when her brother left for these but there was nothing they could do about it, their mom was a busy woman and was home later than dinner time. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe you can go this time. Nekoma is coming here and we're staying at the high school.” Nishinoya replied and ruffled her hair, “Hinata is bringing Natsu and its over winter break so we'll be fine.” 

 

Katsuki nodded and quickly hugged him before running out of his room to her own. “Don't forget your homework!!” 

 

Nishinoya groaned and rolled off his bed, walked over to his desk and sat down, getting started on his homework. “Being Momed by a middle schooler what has my life come too.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Hinata Shoyou found Nishinoya after practice the next day and ran after him on his way home, shouting his name at the top of his lungs trying to get his senpai’s attention as the Karasuno libero stood at the crosswalk to his street. 

 

“Hm? What's up Shoyou?” Nishinoya asked turning around to face his junior. The orange haired spitfire looked at Nishinoya and was trying to catch his breath. 

 

“I ran...Into someone who was looking for you after practice but, you already left. I'm not sure what he wanted.” Hinata panted and Nishinoya lifted a brow. Someone was looking for him? 

 

“Did you get his name?” Nishinoya asked and Hinata shook his head. Nishinoya groaned inwardly, of all things Hinata could have done, was get a name of the guy looking for him. For all Nishinoya knows, someone could want to mug him. 

 

“What if he wanted to mug me!” Nishinoya snapped and sighed and looked at Hinata. “Did he look like a guy who could mug someone?” 

 

“What have you done to get mugged Nishinoya-san…” Hinata muttered and looked at his senpai with a confused expression. 

 

Nishinoya sighed and facepalmed. “I'm speaking metaphorically, Shoyou. No one wants to mug me.” he grumbled and Hinata smiled sheepishly. Nishinoya turned back to the crosswalk and the two parted ways after saying goodbye, Nishinoya running the rest of the way home. 

  
He walked into the front door and sighed. Tomorrow was exams and he honestly just wanted to skip all day but he had to pass in order to go to the trains camp. Nishinoya took off his shoes at the door and didn't bother putting on slippers as he made his way to the couch and layed down, nodding after a long day of practice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya runs into Asahi yet again and almost introduces himself but misses his chance. Also the discovery of the photography club at the training camp leaves Nishinoya in a wonder as to why? Why would they be there? Also Yui tries to help but in the end gives no clue as to who Asahi might be for Noya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this in the tags but since Asahi and Nishinoya never met, the previous Dateko tension in the anime never happened therefore Nishinoya never got suspended from school or club. Plus Yui is more of his best friend because of a personal headcanon and because of a personal headcanon with a friend, she kind of keeps Noya in line.

Nishinoya softly tapped his fingers on the surface of his desk as he waited impatiently for lunch to roll around. He was gonna go stake out Yui if she wasn’t gonna go to Daichi’s classroom again and ask for help on volleyball things. He squinted out the window. Was it really volleyball advice because Yui wasn’t the Karasuno Girls’ captain anymore. It was rather odd she kept asking that when she was retired. Nishinoya shrugged and assumed it was for college. He looked at the clock again and huffed softly. 

 

45 more minutes then Nishinoya was home free for lunch. He should be paying attention to the class but he was thinking about the kid he ran into in the hallway and it got him off focus again. Yui was friends with all Daichi’s friends, that’s how it worked in sports clubs. So maybe she knew him but he wasn’t at the volleyball meeting and Nishinoya never saw him at practice before so what club was he in? 

 

Nishinoya sighed softly. He felt like it was some personal goal to meet this person and get to know them but how? He couldn’t find them and Nishinoya didn’t want to go around and ask his classmates about him that would be a little bit weird. He looked at Tanaka who was texting someone in the middle of the lesson and grabbed his empty chewing gum wrapper, then a rubber band while making sure no one was looking making it into a slingshot and flicking it at the back of his friend’s head who swore loudly, Nishinoya hiding the evidence and quickly going back to work before anyone knew it was him. 

 

He glanced up again when Tanaka was being scolded but was holding back snickers as best he could. Nishinoya would probably be discovered soon and get it at practice but in the end it was worth saving his friend from a week's detention of texting in class. He looked at the clock again and heard the door slide open, seeing Takeda poke his head into the room. Nishinoya was a tad confused didn’t he teach english? 

 

Takeda walked over to the front and Nishinoya was waved to the front. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on today. Yesterday was the volleyball meeting and now Takeda needed him? 

 

“Nishinoya-kun, I was wondering if you could help carry something to the gym? It will only take a few minutes!” Takeda said and Nishinoya nodded. If he missed too much class he could always ask Meiko for notes, she was willing to help him in anyway possible being on the girls team and understood how important it was to pass the upcoming exams. 

 

“Uh yeah, if anything I can ask a classmate for notes if I’m not back in time…” he trailed off his sentence seeing his teachers and Takeda’s eyes sparkle at how good Nishinoya was being in his studies. Nishinoya scurried outside the classroom and waited for Takeda to finish talking, probably also getting a report on Nishinoya’s grades and Tanaka’s. 

 

Soon the English teacher joined him in the hallway and they walked down the silent corridor, Nishinoya looking at the club plates beside the doors. He never looked at the clubs in the school and really it never crossed his mind too. He always ran from his class to the club room every day and never stopped to look at the other  clubs the school had to offer.  _ Art, Light Music, Calligraphy, there’s a lot of clubs that aren’t sports related.  _ Nishinoya thought and wondered why so many people joined the volleyball clubs, basketball clubs, baseball clubs or other Karasuno sports clubs, It was like the sports were more than non sports. He shrugged and stopped walking when Takeda opened the Photography club room door. 

 

“What do we need from here?” Nishinoya questioned and looked around the club room. Takeda walked over the camera boxes and handed one to Nishinoya who took it gradually. 

 

“We’re helping the Photography club set up everything for the Tokyo training camp in winter. But of course they need their stuff moved to the gym to count all the film and cameras.” 

 

Nishinoya was confused on why the Photography club was gonna be at the camp but he didn’t get a chance when he was pushed out of the room and walked down to the gym. He saw someone coming up the steps and it was the boy from the other day, guess the bell rang when Nishinoya was zoned out earlier. 

 

“Hey I remember you!” He shouted and walked over to Nishinoya and Takeda. Takeda was a little bit confused and Nishinoya swallowed. Was he gonna assume the volleyball club was stealing cameras now? 

 

“Uhm, yeah. I was just helping Take-chan get this box to the gym for the Photo club.” Nishinoya said and the boy nodded. “I know, I’m in the club. The president told us last week someone would be helping us with moving.” 

 

Nishinoya felt better now that he wasn’t gonna be labeled a camera thief. “Yeah I’m Nishi-” but the kid walked off in a hurry Nishinoya didn’t get introduce himself. 

 

“..That was just rude.” Nishinoya grumbled and stalked off to the gym with a confused Takeda right behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Michimiya was used to her best friend’s weird questions. She was used to a lot of things Nishinoya Yuu did on a daily basis that was classified as weird or strange. Even the times his older brother, Hotaru, made a visit to the house and he invited her over, it was weird how those two acted. Like a very Oikawa-Ushijima type sibling rivalry that one can’t explain. 

 

But when Nishinoya sat down in front of her, looking like death swallowed him whole and spit him back out, she was confused on what happened to her friend in two days that made this drastic change. 

 

“Who’s Asahi Azumane?” 

 

Yui set her milk down and looked up from her natto. “What?” 

 

Nishinoya sighed and asked again, “Who’s Asahi Azumane?” 

 

Yui sipped her milk again, which she’s been drinking more of because she and Nishinoya seem to have a height rivalry and she wants to be taller than him. Something that bothers her more than anything, a second year being taller than her. “I know of him but I never personally met the guy. Why?” 

 

Nishinoya stabbed his lunch with chopsticks. “I keep hearing Daichi and Sugawara talk about him. Its bugging me.” 

 

Yui made a little ‘o’ shape with her mouth and nodded. “Well maybe you’ll see him and meet him eventually. Karasuno isn’t that big ya know.” 

 

Nishinoya nodded and drank his soda. He looked around the sea of students and wondered which one might be Asahi, completely unaware he already saw the guy twice. “Do you know what he looks like?” 

 

Yui shook her head. “No. I never saw pictures or anything. Probably because different clubs and all.” 

 

Nishinoya perked up at the last sentence. “So he’s in a different club?” 

 

“Not sure what.”

 

“DAMN IT!” 

 

Yui slapped her hand over his mouth. “Don’t yell unless you want suspended dumbass!” 

 

Nishinoya nodded and sipped his soda again, looking out the window, sighing softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i might be working on a small halloween series if people want me too! they'll mostly be asanoya or maybe i can combine it into one short halloween fic? the plot and details are still being worked out however, though i might use my personal headcanons with first year Nishinoya, and combine them with a friend's headcanons of second Yui to make a halloween fic 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE!! 
> 
> I do not ship NoyaYui romantically. Nor ship it period and I have a lot of Noya ships. 
> 
> If Nishinoya and Yui were gonna be in any sort of partnership it would be a QPP however me and my friend just like the old "best friend trope" and were gonna stick to it
> 
> So im sorry if our headcanons bug you and they divert from canon. No one is making you read my work and if you dont like what I do with Nishinoya or Yui then skip my stories because I'll do it a lot


End file.
